Al cuidado de un pequeño
by shirogane-chan
Summary: Macau encuentra un panda bebe en su patio y al no saber mucho de su cuidado acude a quien mejor sabe cuidarlos, su maestro. Ahora que están cara a cara de nuevo ¿podrán olvidar el pasado y ser algo más? (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes es mío y esas cosas ya saben, sin ningún lucro…

* * *

Allí se encontraba, en la casa de su maestro con un pequeño panda entre sus manos ya que no sabía exactamente qué hacer con él. Se lo había encontrado en una pequeña madriguera dentro de su extenso jardín mientras trataba de mejorarlo para poder hacer un lindo picnic con los demás cuando tuvieran tiempo después de cumplir sus obligaciones, pero al parecer, eso tendría que esperar.

Tan pronto le vio supo con quien tendría que ir para poder saber qué hacer con él, le cargó en sus brazos después de empacar dentro de una mochila un poco de fruta y bambú de su jardín para poder encaminarse a la casa de su maestro, no por nada le había visto todos esos años rodeado de pandas, cuidándolos y alimentándolos.

Ya en la entrada se atrevió a tocar la puerta esperando respuesta hasta que vio la cabeza de su maestro asomarse por la enorme puerta.

-¿Eres tu Macau? Cuanto tiempo sin verte aru~… eso que llevas entre tus brazos es un…-Antes de que pudiera si quiera saludar su maestro ya le había arrebatado al pequeño panda entre sus manos. -¿Qué haces con este panda entre tus manos? aru~…No me digas que le has secuestrado- En esos momentos no podía ni hablar, sabía que su maestro era un amante de los pandas y que los protegería siempre, pero no creyó que dudara de él en esos momentos…se sentía algo herido aunque no se lo dijera.

-No, yo quería que me ayudaras a cuidarlo… verás lo encontré solo en mi jardín pero cuando lo quise llevar con su mamá…no me quiso soltar y tampoco la encontré a ella- Mientras lo decía el pequeño panda peleaba como podía para volver a los brazos de un triste Macau.

Cuando entendió que no había echo nada malo le devolvió el pequeño panda algo avergonzado –yo… lo siento aru- dicho esto le dejó pasar al interior de la enorme casa mientras eran rodeados por un incomodo silencio. Llegando a lo que era donde su maestro recibía a las visitas le permitió sentarse para servirle un poco del té que estaba tomando anteriormente.

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación era bastante incomodo, tanto tiempo sin verse temiendo que los recuerdos volvieran a revivir y ciertos sentimientos volvieran a su vida con más fuerzas…

-entonces… ¿deseas que te ayude a cuidar de él? Aru- aun evitando la mirada distrayéndose con el pequeño panda entre sus brazos asintió –me gustaría aprender a cuidarle si es que no estas demasiado ocupado, pero si lo estas lo entenderé y solo te pido que me des las instrucciones más básicas…- aunque había dicho aquello no quería que le negara su ayuda, quería quedarse a su lado un poco más y verle con más detalle.

Wang Yao pareció pensarlo con cuidado ya que se tardó en darle una respuesta, pero al final contestó lo que Macau más deseaba –Esta bien, te ayudaré a cuidarle mientras se pequeño ya que no tengo mucho que hacer…además no me gustaría que algo le pasara al panda- lo último le había hecho que algo le doliera en su interior pero de nuevo lo calló, no podía decir nada, no creía que esa fuera la forma de demostrar su sentir.

Se dio fuerzas a si mismo y decidió que mientras cuidaran juntos de ese pequeño panda haría hasta lo imposible para acercarse más al corazón de su maestro…

-Entonces iré por unas cuantas cosas a mi casa y vendré con lo necesario para mi estadía- sin espacio para reclamos se despidió de la manera más rápida llevándose al panda consigo. No dejaría que nada lo haga retroceder y eso incluía a su maestro mismo.

* * *

Bueno como sabrán este será una de muchas situaciones en las que Macau peleará por su amor espero que les guste y acepto ideas.

n.n

Hasta luego~


	2. Chapter 2

No son mis personajes...etc ya se sabe lo demás.

* * *

Por fin había vuelto de su casa, aunque se tardo un poco más de lo esperado ya que el tráfico estaba horrible y ni decir nada de como se supone que debía explicarle a las personas que pasaban junto suyo como es que tenía a un panda bebe pegado a él mientras manejaba.

Hubo muchas veces en las que pensó que para cuando llegara su maestro se habría retractado de su decisión y simplemente le pediría al panda para cuidarle el mismo... pero todas las veces que ese pensamiento inundaba se negaba a si mismo que eso pudiera pasar.

Cuando por fin llego a la casa de su maestro toco de nuevo la puerta y esperó a que le abriera, no sin dudar de que aún fuera bienvenido para quedarse.

Esperó un poco... y luego siguió esperando, el tiempo que esperó frente de la puerta le parecía eterno ya que no escuchaba ningún indicio de que le fuera a abrir. Ya algo resignado a que no lo hiciera estaba pensando en irse pero escucho unos pasos algo apresurados del otro lado de la puerta.

-Macau...lo siento...yo...ah~ demasiado...espera un segundo- Al parecer había iniciado una carrera para poder abrirle ya que se encontraba tratando de recuperar el aliento. -Estaba en la cocina... y perdí la noción del tiempo, pasa y siéntate que la cena estará dentro de poco aru- Ya con una maleta a cuestas y el panda agarrado a su brazo se adentró a la enorme casa dejando sus cosas en algún lado de la sala para seguirlo hasta el comedor.

-No has cambiado la decoración en todo este tiempo, en verdad te ha de gustar mucho...- No sabía por que decía aquello, tal vez solo por hablar o para que recordara viejos tiempos pero no sabia bien si ese comentario sería bienvenido.

Todo se quedo en un incomodo silencio de nuevo, lo había estropeado, quiso reparar lo dicho pero no sabia con que así que se decidió a guardar silencio.

-si... me gusta mucho... ¿que tal si comemos ya?- No podía dejar aquello así, no debía hacerlo...

-¡Espera! ... yo... yo en verdad lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. Por eso, por favor no te sientas así...-Le había abrazado por la espalda, no quería que se fuera con una idea errónea. Pasaron unos segundos en los que no se separo de su maestro tratando de transmitirle algo de la seguridad que tenía para poder olvidar aquello.

-Ya olvídalo...mejor vayamos a comer aru- Le había alejado del abrazo, aunque no fue con un golpe o con un insulto la cara de tristeza que tenía plasmada en su rostro era lo suficientemente fuerte para dañarle.

La comida había pasado en su mayoría por un incomodo silencio por parte de ambos hasta que el bebe panda se había subido a la mesa por la falta de atención por parte de su guardián.

-No...espera no te subas allí...- Se había puesto a jugar con los platos con comida y al último ya había tirado un poco de la comida por toda la mesa. Antes de poder detenerlo se había manchado también él por haber dado tantas vueltas. -ah~ ¿qué se supone que debo de hacer contigo?- Macau le miraba algo divertido por el desorden que había causado mientras estaban tratando de comer.

Yao le miraba algo enternecido, jamás hubiera pensado que el niño que tanto había querido en el pasado fuera tan tierno aún, con todo lo que había pasado con alguno de sus niños ya no había vuelto a confiar tan fácil.

-¿Qué pasa maestro? Si lo que le molesta es el desorden no se preocupe yo lo limpio, después de todo fue mi culpa- Se paró para ir en busca de algo con que limpiar y volvió a la mesa para hacerlo.

-N-no, eres mi invitado no deberías hacerlo, yo lo haré aru. Mientras debes de bañar al pequeño... ¿como es que se llama?aru- Se había acordado que durante todo ese tiempo jamás le pregunto como era que le había puesto al pequeño por lo que siempre se refería al panda como "panda" o "él".

-No le he puesto un nombre... ¿me ayudarías con eso también? La verdad jamás he tenido a nadie ni nada vivo bajo mi cuidado por mas de unas horas o por lo menos que no se sepa mantener solo por eso es que estoy perdido en ese tema- Mientras lo decía jugaba con un pequeño lleno de soya y algo de arroz encima.

-Claro, es muy importante darle un nombre aru pero primero hay que bañarlo... ¿sabes hacerlo? aru- Macau negó con la cabeza. -Bien, lo haremos juntos aru- Dicho y hecho, bañaron al pequeño panda sin nombre juntos. Se la pasaron gran parte del baño entre juegos y mimos para con el pequeño que al final les hizo mojarse casi por completo mientras le bañaban.

El nombre del pequeño se decidiría pronto...

* * *

Listo~

Ni idea que nombre ponerle ¿alguna idea?

bye hasta dentro del próximo capítulo~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Siento mi ausencia unos problemas complicaron el que ai quiera tocara la computadora pero estoy de vuelta y con un capitulo un poco más largo que la última vez.

Espero que sea de su agrado~

* * *

-Chao ya he terminado de usar el baño, es mejor que te bañes antes de que se te pegue un resfriado, déjame al pequeño a mí...- Había salido con su pijama ya puesta, al ver a su maestro con ese estampado de pandas no pudo evitar el soltar una suave risa. -¡hey! ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso si es que puedo saber?...-Se había mirado a si mismo sin notar nada fuera de lo usual a como se veía siempre que estaba en su propia casa hasta que…-¿nunca viste a alguien con el cabello suelto?, vaya creo que debí dejarte salir más de casa- Al final no había notado lo que en verdad hacía reír a Chao que siguió riéndose aún más fuerte luego de haber escuchado aquello.

Luego de un rato accedió a meterse a bañar, en ese tiempo que paso dentro del agradable baño empezó a pensar un nombre para el pequeño e indefenso panda –debe de ser algo fuerte e imponente ya que así debe de crecer… si no encontramos a su madre tendrá que aprender todas esas cosas que necesita para vivir lo más rápido posible ya que no creo que un panda adulto pueda quedarse por mucho tiempo en mi casa…- Se quedó dentro del baño hasta que empezó a marearse por el vapor y decidió salirse y justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y preguntarle a su maestro si le ayudaba con el nombre le vio.

-Chao por fin terminaste de bañarte aru, mira lo que este travieso panda ha sacado de mi armario cuando estaba buscando un par de almohadas más. Creo que le ha llamado la atención con todo el brillo y el color- Había sacado el tocado* que llevaba un emperador cuando subía al poder, eso le había dado una idea. –Es muy travieso pero gracias a eso ya se que nombre le pondré mientras este conmigo… se llamara Xuan Di-Había ignorado todas las protestas que hacía su maestro ya que le gustaba verle hacer pucheros como antes.

-¿Cómo le pondrás el nombre de un emperador? ¿No crees que es demasiado impetuoso aún para ti aru? – Estaba por darle la espalda y dejar que su enojo le dejará llevar cuando escucho las últimas palabras de Macau - ese nombre le dará la fuerza necesaria para crecer…- Se había quedado sin palabras, nunca lo había visto de ese modo, creía que se estaba burlando de su historia al ponerle ese nombre al pequeño panda. No dijo nada y se retiró sin más con dirección al comedor para limpiar el desastre anterior.

Aunque sintiéndose culpable por lo que había dicho su orgullo le impedía reconocer que había sido error suyo al reaccionar de esa manera así que decidió distraerse limpiando todo lo que pudiera.

-Maestro….yo lo siento en verdad, no pensé que te hubiera ofendido aquello… si lo deseas le cambiare el nombre así que perdóname por haber hecho aquello…- La voz de Macau le parecía sonar algo apagada y triste lo que solo hiso que su sentimiento de culpabilidad aumentara hasta que ya no pudo mantenerse callado dejando que solo él se disculpara por algo que ni si quiera había tenido la culpa según él.

-No…deja el nombre al panda, yo me porte algo grosero contigo espero que… que me per… lo siento- No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos para decírselo y tan pronto lo dijo se dio la vuelta para no encararle y evitar que viera su gran sonrojo. Estaba tan avergonzado que juraba escuchar su corazón que parecía a punto de estallar.

-Muchas gracias maestro, le prometo que lo haré crecer lo mejor que pueda y haré que le haga honra a ese gran nombre que tiene…- Para Yao su pequeño niño se escuchaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en sus labios al escucharlo.

Siguió limpiando hasta que por fin todo estuvo en su lugar limpio y listo para usarse de nuevo. Se dirigió hacía su habitación ya que era el único lugar que se le ocurría podían estar el panda y Macau. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido como si esperara una emboscada tan pronto asomara su cabeza pero nada ocurrió, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y nada parecía producir el más mínimo sonido. Decidido a encontrarles empezó a revisar toda las demás habitaciones pensando en que Chao ya se había acomodado en alguna de ellas para descansar considerando que ya había anochecido pero no, no estaba en ninguna de ellas, cuando por fin se rindió se dejó caer en el sillón de dos plazas que tenía en la sala para pensar si se había decidido marchar con el pequeño a su propia casa sin decirle y cuando empezó a asimilar aquella idea escucho la respiración de algo o alguien cerca suyo. – ¿Chao? Aru- Allí estaba en el sillón individual en frente suyo con el panda en sus brazos que al parecer descansaba acurrucado en su pecho de manera muy cómoda mientras que Macau estaba con la cabeza recargada en el sillón en el cual había caído rendido. –Al parecer hoy fue un día muy agotador para ti, aru. Chao… Chao vamos despierta- Le movió levemente para que despertase hasta que por fin le vio abrir los ojos aún algo adormilado. –No duermas en un lugar así que te resfriaras aru, ven- le jaló del brazo hasta llegar a su habitación que era la más cercana a la sala para luego sentarle en la cama ya que no le veía despertar por completo.

Cuando le arropó por fin y vió que el panda también estaba a gusto se atrevió a preguntar -¿Por qué te dormiste en la sala? Hay muchas habitaciones en las que pudiste quedarte aru- en verdad le daba curiosidad la respuesta.

Antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo logró escuchar la pregunta de su maestro –yo… te iba a preguntar dónde me quedaría a dormir pero te vi tan concentrado en limpiar que no quise molestarte así que decidí esperar…pero al parecer me quede dormido al arrullar al pequeño Xuan Di para que durmiera – Aún algo adormilado trato de darle una sonrisa para luego bostezar y quedarse dormido justo después de desearle dulces sueños…

-Tan tierno como siempre aru…- No pudo evitar el darle un suave beso en la frente y luego acostarse a su lado, al fin y al cabo ese era su cuarto.

Luego de apagar las luces no hubo otro sonido en esa casa más que el de las respiraciones tranquilas de esos tres….

* * *

Bien eso es todo por hoy tal vez más al rato publique otro, con lo del nombre del panda decidí que podía escogerlo mi amiga la cumpleañera (además mi editora) que no sabe de este fic…curioso aquello. Que no sepa que escogió el nombre para un panda de un fic… y a ella le encanta leer pero bueno espero que les guste aún asi n.n

Nota: * no se en verdad como se llama así que... lo dejo como una incógnita

Hasta luego~


	4. Chapter 4

Lo de siempre~ estos personajes no son mios etc…sin fines de lucro y esas cosas

Ahora disfruten…

El sol había salido para dar inicio a un nuevo día, y consigo otro día juntos en esa casa llena de recuerdos. Poco a poco se levantó de su cama con algo de pereza aún ya que sentía que como otras noches algunos recuerdos que no quería que le acompañasen se habían adueñado de sus sueños.

Salió de la habitación después de haberse bañado y alistado para el nuevo día, con paso lento se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno pero mientras iba caminando se percato que se le había olvidado algo, ayer había dormido con Chao en la misma cama y cuando se levantó ya no estaba… ¿Se habría marchado sin decirle nada?

No sabía por que pero en vez de sentirse enojado se había sentido triste… no sabía el por que pero prefirió ignorarlo. No se había dado cuenta de nada mientras pensaba en su propio sentir hasta que quedó justo a fuera de la cocina oliendo los dulces aromas que llenaban el ambiente.

Y allí estaba Chao preparando lo que era el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción de antaño para el pequeño Xuan Di que se encontraba trepado en él.

-Que bueno que ya hayas despertado, no quise incomodarte después de todo lo que habías hecho por mi ayer en la noche así que decidí levantarme y hacer el desayuno para ambos… espero que no te incomode que haya tomado la cocina- Decía Chao un poco avergonzado por haber estado usándola sin su permiso.

Le miraba algo sorprendido, no recordaba que alguna vez estando bajo su cuidado él había preparado algo en la cocina… pero si lo pensaba bien se había separado cuando él, a su punto de vista, era muy joven aún.

-Que bien huele aru… y no te preocupes por lo de ayer- Cuando Chao se cerco para empezar a poner la mesa logró observar como Xian Di estaba sujeto a él con sus dos patas delanteras como si eso le asegurara que nadie le podría despegar de Chao. -Macau…el pequeño Xian Di… ¿no crees que se puede caer? – Chao miró al pequeño panda que se sujetaba de él para luego miró a su maestro a la cara –Si… bueno he tratado de siempre tener una mano sujetándole ya que cada vez que trataba de dejarlo en algún lugar se aferraba más a mi y empezaba a quejarse… no le gusta separarse de mi- Parecía que en verdad no se quería separar de él así que Yao se acerco hasta donde se encontraba mirándole fijamente y después de un rato se retiró a algún lugar de la casa.

Chao estaba algo triste por que se haya ido, le había preparado el desayuno con el mayor esfuerzo posible y que se fuera sin probarlo de desanimaba un poco. –Al parecer tenia algo que hacer ¿no lo crees?-Ahora le preguntaba al pequeño Xian Di como si el pequeño panda pudiera darle una respuesta confortable. Cuando estaba por sentarse a la mesa y empezar a comer solo sintió como alguien le sujetaba por detrás para ponerle algo. –Chao deja de moverte, si lo haces no podre sujetarlo bien y se caerá aru- Se alejó un poco para ver su propia obra maestra puesta en Macau.

-Listo, quedo mejor de lo que pensaba, así si se separa de ti podrá descansar cerca de ti y no se sentirá solo… aunque desearía que me dejara cargarlo también- No lo admitiría pero en verdad deseaba que ese pequeño panda le quisiese tanto como quería a Chao… o eso es lo que pensaba porque también estaba en cuanto Macau mimaba a Xian Di, él también quería atención.

De nuevo estaba allí… ese pequeño vacío que sentía cuando su maestro decía preferir al pequeño Xian Di que a él. Sujeto al pequeño que dormía sujeto en uno de sus costados complacido por poder descansar sus bracitos. Tal vez si dejaba que compartiera momentos con Yao este ya no le necesitaría y se quedaría con su maestro dejándole a un lado. –Por esta vez creo que seré egoísta- Lo había dicho en un murmullo dirigido para él mismo, no lo dejaría, quería el amor de su maestro y si tenía que alargar su estadía en esa casa de manera indefinida lo haría.

-Mejor desayunemos antes de que se enfríe, ¿Desea algo de té maestro?- Hiso como si no hubiera escuchado el último comentario de Yao para hacer que se sentara y poder servirle su porción correspondiente y luego ir por el té sin esperar a que le respondiera.

Le veía levemente enojado pero no sabía el porqué. Cuando iba a responde pregunta este ya le estaba sirviendo asi que se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo servía hasta que vió que se sentaba en su lugar. –Chao… ¿Deseas salir a caminar?...-No sabía que decir, la verdad es que le iba a preguntar el porqué de su enojo pero no se atrevió cuando este le miro a los ojos como si esperara algo de él.

Simplemente asintió, no quería decir nada ya que si lo hacía tal vez le reprocharía por querer más al pequeño panda que estaba a su cuidado que acababa de llegar que a él que había deseado quedarse a su lado a diferencia de sus hermanos y aún así parecía ser el que menos extrañaba…

El desayuno pasaba como la cena anterior, entre un incómodo silencio, en verdad ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Yao aún no comprendía el porqué del mal humor de Macau asi que trató de hacer conversación.

-¿qué te parece si vamos a un parque? Al pequeño Xian Di le gustaría- Y allí estaba de nuevo esa aura que provenía de su acompañante ¿Es que acaso no deseaba salir?... Si no deseaba salir lo hubiera mencionado.

Suspiro, no debía de deprimirse ahora que tenía la oportunidad de cambiar aquello así que ofreciendo una sus mejores sonrisas asintió –Me encantaría ir contigo, solo hay que acabar de desayunar y arreglar algunas cosas para ir ¿está bien?- Luego volteó a ver al pequeño Xian Di que ahora se removía inquieto en su lugar mientras empezaba a soltar leves chillidos. –Al parecer quiere algo… ¿será hambre?-Se levantó y fue al refrigerador en busca de algo de fruta para darle al pequeño y volverse a sentar para ponerlo encima de la mesa y darle los pequeños trozos de fruta ya previamente aplastados. –Es tan lindo cuando come- Le gustaba mucho verle comer.

Se sonrojó al verle sonreír de esa manera tan dulce… no sabía que decir, algo dentro se movía de un lado a otro confundiéndolo aún más…

-Claro… yo… te ayudaré a limpiar después de terminar el desayuno- Escondió como pudo la mirada para que no voltease a verle y notara su nerviosismo. Algo pasaba dentro de él pero aún no sabía que era exactamente…solo sabía que tenía algo que ver con Macau.

Bueno eso es todo~

Lamento la demora cosas de trabajo y etc en serio a veces me canso de aquello pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo

Nos vemos luego~


	5. Chapter 5

Hi de nuevo... se que me demoré más que con los otros capítulos pero las cosas por aquí se han complicado de una manera algo rara y no se cuando podré actualizar así que poco a poco trato de hacer fragmentos de capítulos y luego al tener tiempo pegarlos todos.

Espero que me perdonen .

Bueno espero que les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia diganla sin miedo y si, pronto habrá más personajes aquí.

* * *

Las cosas que creía que necesitaría ya estaban todos en una pequeña mochila, en mayoría era alimento, mantas y una que otra cosa más para el pequeño Xian Di. Se acomodó la mochila en su espalda para luego sujetar al pequeño panda entre sus brazos ya que había despertado de su siesta con mucha energía.

Listo para irse busco donde se encontraba su maestro, entró a la recamara y no estaba allí, luego busco en la sala y tampoco… solo le quedaba un lugar en el que sabía que podría estar.

Se encontraba cocinando, no quería tener que regresar pronto a casa porque les había dado hambre y tenían que regresar ya que no creían que algún restaurante les recibiría con un pequeño panda…además si en verdad los dejaban entrar llamarían demasiado la atención

-Aquí estas…te estaba buscando ¿Hay algo que nos falte para poder ir al parque? –Le ve cocinar así que decide sentarse y poder observarle, desde pequeño le gustaba mucho verle hacer ese tipo de cosas ya que sus manos se movían a su parecer a una velocidad y una elegancia impresionante y aún ahora le parecía así.

Se quedó callado durante un buen rato simplemente observando el movimiento de sus manos, así iba a ser hasta que terminara la comida si Xian Di no hubiera llorado por atención y tal vez porque ya tenía hambre de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿quieres algo de fruta? - Se levantó lentamente para no mover demasiado al pequeño y poder ir al refrigerador para sacar uno de los numerosos toppers en el cual tenía fruta especial para el pequeño. Cuando se volvió a sentar empezó a alimentar al pequeño Xian Di poco a poco poniendo toda su atención a cómo se alimentaba el pequeño aún no masticando muy bien haciendo que se ensuciara todo el rostro.

En verdad era muy lindo y con esa idea Macau se enfocó totalmente en cuidar que el pequeño panda no se ensuciara más de lo que ya estaba.

El silencio de Chao lo inquietaba un poco ya que hasta hace poco sentía la mirada algo penetrante del otro estar en su espalda pero ahora que no la sentía sentía que algo le faltaba. Apagó el fuego y volteó un poco para poder ver qué era lo que hacía, toda la atención de Macau estaba puesta en el pequeño panda y ya no en él... le hacía sentirse algo extraño pero lo ameritó a que de nuevo ese pequeño y adorable panda prefería estar con Chao que con él quien amaba a todos los pandas de su tierra.

-Macau eres malo no dejandome cuidar al pequeño Xian Di aru...siempre estando contigo...- Había empezado a quejarse mientras se acercaba a donde el otro se encontraba, alzando los brazos como pidiendo que le dejara por lo menos cargar al pequeño Xian Di.

Estaba muy indeciso, si le dejaba tomar al pequeño este podría acostumbrarse a su presencia y así su maestro podría cuidarle sin que sea necesario el que el se quede en casa. Después de todo hace tiempo Yao había cuidado de muchos pandas atrás a diferencia de él...

-Yo... no creo que sea buena idea... ya sabes como se pone cuando alguien trata de separarlo de mí, sería lo mejor que lo mantuviera hasta que esté un poco más grande y se sienta menos inseguro ¿No lo crees?- No podía mirarle a los ojos, no sabiendo que eso solo era una excusa para ganar tiempo su lado. En esos momentos se sentía como un verdadero mentiroso.

-...- No decía nada, no se esperaba que le negara el poder tener al pequeño Xian Di en sus brazos por lo que habrían sido unos cuantos minutos nada más... "¿Era que no le tenía confianza?" Era lo que se preguntaba Yao mientras sentía algo de presión sobre su pecho.

No sabían muy bien como reaccionar asi que simplemente trataron de ignorar la incomodidad que ellos mismos habían formado y tratar de fingir que no estaba pasando nada y que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Macau siguió alimentando al pequeño tratando de poner toda su atención en limpiarle pero de vez en cuando su vista se movía para poder ver a su maestro que le había vuelto a dar la espalda para terminar lo que estaba haciendo desde antes de haberlo encontrado.

Sin más guardaron lo que faltaba en una mochila que llevarían consigo hasta poder encontrar una mejor forma de transportar todas esas cosas en caso de tener que salir de nuevo y así salieron de la casa con dirección al parque; todo en un incómodo silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper.

* * *

¿Que tal? Muajajaja hay que poner algo de drama en esta historia, luego de leer tanta cosa feliz pensé que sería mejor si hubiera alguna batalla entre los dos así que las cosas irán algo difíciles entre los dos.

Hasta luego~


	6. Chapter 6

Tengo hoy un poco de tiempo libre y aprovecho para actualizar

Espero que aqui resuelva uno que otro problema de esta inusual pareja,

* * *

Habían llegado al parque donde había varias zonas planeadas para las parejas y para las familias que venían juntas. Empezaron a adentrarse hasta llegar cerca de lo que era el área verde donde había mucha vegetación y solo una que otra banca ya que estaba planteada más como un recorrido para corredores en la mañana.

Se sentó en una de las bancas cerca de la ruta principal para bajar la pesada mochila que había cargado todo el camino hasta el parque y poder descansar ya que tampoco podía decirle a su maestro que cargara con ella o con el panda.

Suspiró sin poderlo evitar por millonésima vez, se sentía inquieto pero no sabía muy bien porque... Macau no le dejaba tocar al pequeño Xian Di má que lo necesario... ¿Cómo le podía hacer eso después de haberle dado el permiso de llamarle así?. Ya vería, le demostraría que nadie le puede tratar de esa manera tan indiferente. Con ese pensamiento se sentó junto a Chao para verle unos momentos, se le veía algo cansado... "Bueno el trajo todo hasta acá... ¿Debo dejar pasar su insolencia por esta vez? aru..."... Estaba por dejarlo por la paz hasta que vio como mimaba de nuevo al pequeño panda y no sabiendo qué era lo que sentía se decidió a no dejarlo por la paz.

El pequeño Xian Di se había ensuciado su nariz y tenía que limpiarla, con su propio pañuelo le limpió la nariz al pequeño viendo como estornudaba después de que lo había hecho.

-Este pequeño es muy lindo ¿No lo cree maestro?...-Volteó para verlo a la cara pero... parecía que su maestro no le había puesto atención ya que no le miraba, se acercó para verlo y notó como este hacía un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño,

Se le quedó viendo por un tiempo ya que no había visto esa faceta de su maestro...no desde hace mucho tiempo.

No sabía porque pero no quería perdonarle en absoluto...

-Estas demasiado cerca aru...- El enojo se había ido al ver a Macau tan cerca de su rostro, los colores se le subían al rostro por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento pero trato de ignorarla empujando a Macau lejos de él.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observando ni como es que le veía su maestro, lo único que sabía era que se había quedado por el tiempo suficiente como para hacer sentir incómodo a Yao y eso le hacía sentir mal. -Lo-lo siento en verdad...no creí que estuviera tan cerca...no volverá a pasar- Volvió a bajar la cabeza para no ver la mirada enojada de Yao, no resistiría ver su enojo que de seguro tendría.

Le vió como se inclinaba y pedía disculpas, se sentía mal por hacerle pensar que estaba enojado con él pero no tenía el valor de decirle que todo estaba bien...

-Caminemos, hará bien que a Xian Di le pueda dar un poco de sol y aire fresco- Sin decir más se levantó del asiento y empezó a caminar sin dar espacio a que Macau pudiera decir algo.

No pudo decirle nada ya que tan pronto Yao empezó a caminar él tuvo que agarrar de nuevo la mochila y sujetar al panda para poderlo cargar de nuevo y seguirle. Cuando le alcanzó el paso trató de decirle algo pero siempre que lo intentaba su maestro volvía a adelantarse; cansado de intentarlo prefirió simplemente quedarse callado sin saber muy bien qué era lo que sentía Yao en esos momentos.

-¡Hey chicos esperen!-

Alguien les llamaba, cuando ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba se encontraron a Taiwán quien les saludaba con mucha efusividad unos metros más atrás. Se acercó a ellos para poder abrazar a ambos. -¡Que alegria es poder verlos!... y también es una verdadera sorpresa que ambos estén juntos y en un lugar asi ¿Ese es un panda?- Tomó al pequeño sin que Macau pudiera decir nada para cargarlo y Xian Di como una respuesta esperada empezó a removerse de su lugar para volver con Chao. -Es muy inquieto para su edad ¿No lo cree maestro?- Aunque se estuviera moviendo demasiado ella le lzo para poder verlo mejor.

Veía como ella movía al pequeño panda sin importarle su incomodidad y sintió algo de miedo cuando la idea de que se le pudiera caer rondó por su mente. -Ah... Creo que a Xian Di no le gusta que le cargues así... si lo deseas luego te enseño a cargarlo pero por ahora ¿me lo podrías regresar?- Estaba muy nervioso pero no lo demostraría después de todo no quería que ella se sintiera culpable o torpe por lo que dijo.

Él dijo que le enseñaría a la pequeña Taiwan a cargarlo pero a él no lo dejaba hacerlo ¿Es que acaso desconfiaba de él o le dejó de agradar en algún momento?. No entendía ¿Era porqué ella era una chica? -No creo que sea buena idea aru, ya viste que al pequeño Xian Di no le gustó. Podría moverse tanto que se caería...- En ese momento no notó lo agresivo de sus palabras hasta que noto que Taiwan se había quedado en silencio para devolverle al pequeño a Macau. -Y-yo en verdad no quise decir eso... perdón-

Otra vez ese incómodo silencio los rodeaba, pero no solo eran ellos dos esta vez sino que también estaba Taiwán incluida.

-Yo...no, tienes razón, puede ser peligroso para el pequeño... bueno tengo que irme ya que una amiga quedo en que nos veríamos aquí así que no los interrumpiré más...- Estaba por irse casi corriendo, nunca pensó que su maestro le hablara de esa forma, que aunque no fuera muy agresiva demostraba que no confiaba en ella.

Sintió como le sujetaban la mano... era Macu quien lo hacía, le miró de nuevo para ver su cara con un gesto de preocupación.

-El maestro no quiso decir aquello, tal vez no pensó lo que dijo. Ven, puedo enseñarte a cargarlo ahora...- Le volvió a poner el panda en sus manos sin soltarle para que Xian Di no se volviera a poner tan inquieto.

Los veía mientras él se encontraba en completo silencio, jamás le había tratado así a ella y se sorprendió que reaccionara de esa forma con tan solo un poco. No se explicaba el porqué de aquello... les vió sentarse en la banca más cercana y como ella ya más animada cargaba al pequeño Xian Di que ya no se movía tanto.

Verla tan unida a los dos le dió una leve punzada en el pecho. -¿Son celos lo que siento? aru- Se daba cuenta de aquello pero lo que no podía identificar y tal vez más importante era la razón de esos celos.

¿Serían porque ella si podía tocar a Xian Di? ¿O por qué Chao trató de reconfortarla después de la tontería que él hizo?... en verdad no lo sabía.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llegué con mi tiempo libre, nos vemos hasta nuevo viso...como una semana más o menos. Si quieren dar sugerencias adelante no tengo nada en contra y me ayudan a poner mas cosas xD. Hasta la próxima~


	7. Chapter 7

Hi a todos!

Volví para poder actualizar esta vez con un capítulo con alguno recuerdos y la verdad no se si poner del lado de ambos a la pequeña Taiwan así que bueno... espero que les guste~

* * *

El silencio era lo suficientemente incómodo como para que ellos se separaran e hicieran el espacio entre ambos aún más grande de lo que ya acostumbraba ser. Ella sabía que había algo entre esos dos que tal vez ni siquiera ellos sabían pero como una chica cercana a ambos ella sabía que hacer para ayudar. Tal vez no sería lindo pero el despertar las cosas entre esos dos como debía ser podría hacer que su maestro volviera a sonreír como lo hacía antes de que los demás se fueran de su lado...

-¡Chao! El pequeño parece a gusto... ¿Algún día podría cuidarlo yo? En verdad me parece muy lindo...-Volteó a ver a su maestro, parecía estar hirviendo de celos y enojo al ver como Chao asentía a lo que le pedía cuando apenas había visto al pequeño Xian.

Trataba de desviar la atención a lo último que había pasado entre su maestro y su hermanita así que por ese instante accedió a lo que ella pedía aunque no estaba seguro que después le dijera que sí cuando se lo volviera a pedir ya más en serio. -¿Qué les parece si vamos a la sombra de esos grandes árboles y descansamos un poco?- Se adelantó sin dejar que ambos dijeran algo más y se sentó debajo de la gran sombra del árbol para poder recuperar algo de la fuerza que había perdido al haber caminado durante todo ese tiempo con el pequeño panda y la gran mochila que había empacado con las cosas que podría llegar a necesitar el pequeño Xian Di.

-¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?... Parece que le hago enojar cada vez más cuando lo único que quiero es poder ganar tiempo para poder ganar de nuevo algún lugar en su corazón...-Había recordado los tiempos en los que junto con Hong Kong y Corea del Sur hacían travesuras. Prendiendo cosas con fuego y haciendo apuestas de a ver cuando Corea del Sur estropeaba tal cosa o cuánto tardaba en hacer enojar a su maestro.

Le había alcanzado junto con su maestro que parecía estar muy agitado por seguirles el paso, pensó más de una vez en dejarle atrás y ver si Chao estaba bien por su propia cuenta pero siempre se detenía a sí misma cuando recordaba que lo único que lograría es que su maestro estuviera enojado aún más de lo que ya estaba con ella por estar cerca de Chao y el pequeño Xian Di sin su presencia.

-Vamos maestro, solo falta un poco más y estaremos donde esta Macau y el pequeño panda para que puedas descansar...- Tenía que tener paciencia con un maestro cansado, enojado y refunfuñón que para terminar no sabía qué era lo que le mantenía tan enojado.

Se le iba casi por completo el aliento, no sabía por que Macau se había ido de esa manera si en verdad parecía estar tan cómodo con la pequeña Taiwan...

Se golpeó mentalmente por el último pensamiento, el no sentía nada por que ellos dos se divirtieran, es más, cuando eran más pequeños siempre les enseñó a confiar uno en el otro. No sabía que podría arrepentirse de lo que les había enseñado de cierta forma...

-Allí está, solo nos falta caminar un poco más para poder sentarnos con el...maestro, ¿Se encuentra bien?...- Le veía con el aliento entrecortado y casi sin poder mantenerse en pie... allí es cuando se le ocurrió su próximo movimiento.

Estaba tratando de reponer algunas de las fuerzas que se habían ido por la carrera al buscar a Chao por el parque pero cuando estaba por volver a "caminar" sintió como algo detenía su pie e inevitablemente caía sumando el dolor de la caída y de su tobillo. -¡Ah!... Mi pie...-

Tal vez se había pasado un poco... no creía que eso solo fuera una caída...

-Iré por Chau para que pueda ayudarle maestro- Corrió lo poco que le faltaba para llegar a donde Macau estaba sentado mientras acunaba al pequeño en brazos.

-¡Macau! ¡El maestro necesita de tu ayuda! Se ha lastimado el pie y...- No dijo nada más porque Chao ya estaba corriendo en la dirección de la que ella había provenido con el pequeño Xian Di en brazos.

Corría, no sabía con exactitud dónde es que estaba su maestro pero no por ello iba a detenerse en su búsqueda. Cuando empezó a perder el aliento fue cuando lo encontró; tirado en el piso mientras trataba de hacer que su tobillo se enderezara estaba su maestro, parecía en verdad adolorido. -Maestro... no se preocupe le ayudaré a levantarse y lo llevaré a casa-

Le escuchó, aunque al principio estaba feliz de que se preocupara por su bienestar un pequeño dolor en el pecho le hizo ponerse triste... "¿En verdad se preocupa por mi? o ¿Lo hará por obligación?" No dijo nada, simplemente se dejó hacer hasta que por fin con ayuda de Macau se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas.

-Ya estoy bien, si quieres puedes volver con Taiwán para que cuide de Xian Di...- Cabizbajo esperó a que se fuera como le había dicho pero después de unos segundos nada había pasado. Esperó un poco más y nada, cuando por fin se digno a ver si Chao se había ido pudo notar como este seguía allí con una expresión de dolor que no podía esconder.

-¿En verdad me crees tan mala persona como para dejarte aquí?...¿Tanto he cambiado en estos años que no pude verte como para que no creas que soy el mismo que te quiso antes?...- Le dolía tanto que desconfiara de esa manera de él, ¿es que nunca le vería como él deseaba que lo hiciera?. Aun con el dolor de su corazón que latía de una manera dolorosa, le alzó para luego sentarle en la banca que alcanzó a ver ya con una que otra lágrima en sus ojos que batallaban por no salir.

Le veía, no sabía porque la pregunta de hace unos momentos y porque ahora Macau tenía una mueca de dolor plasmada en su rostro. -M-Macau...- Trató de sujetarle del brazo para que le mirara a los ojos pero solo obtuvo un leve jalón de parte de Macau diciéndole de manera silenciosa que le dejara en paz por lo menos por esos momentos.

-Llamaré a Hong Kong para que pueda cuidarte tan pronto te deje en casa... creo que ya me he quedado demasiado tiempo siendo un huésped indeseado en tu casa, gracias por ayudarme a aprender cómo se cuida a un bebé panda, creo que de ahora en adelante puedo hacerlo solo...- Si no se iba pronto lo más probable sería que empezara a derramar sus sentimientos sobre su maestro, algo que en verdad no creía bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Para que no dijera más le cargó estilo nupcial hasta donde estaba Taiwán esperandolos algo ansiosa.

Por fin tenía al pequeño Xian Di en su regazo pero... eso ahora no era lo que quería, no se atrevía a mirar para arriba ya que podría ver a un Chao que parecía muy triste,se quedó callado todo el camino hasta que pudo ver dónde estaba ese gran árbol, su pequeña Taiwán estaba corriendo hasta su encuentro preguntando si ambos estaban bien.

-Maestro, Macau... Que bueno que esten bien, estaba tan preocupada...- No parecían estar bien, podía notar la preocupación y la tristeza en sus rostros. Algo había pasado y debía de saber que era para poder ayudarles en lo posible.

-Macau, es mejor que le hables a un taxi para poder ir a casa y que el maestro pueda descansar- Le hizo caso y se alejó para poder hacer la llamada. Tan pronto lo hizo dejó de mirarse afligida para dejarle un gesto de enojo a su maestro. -¿En verdad puedes ser tan despistado con todos lo años que tienes encima?- En verdad estaba enojada, antes ella quiso mucho a todos sus hermanos y después de Japón, Macau era uno de sus consentidos. Ahora su obligación era juntarlos para que pudieran estar tranquilos y dejar de hacer tantas tonterías.

-Te lo dejaré claro... él en verdad te quiere, y tú a él le quieres más de lo que tu crees. Espero que te des cuenta de cuanto te quiere antes de que él se dé por vencido...-

No sabía muy bien a lo que ella se refería, cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle Macau hizo su aparición para poder cargarle hasta el final del parque y que el taxi les llevara a casa.

Aún con Xian Di en manos se despidió de la pequeña Taiwán para que el taxi empezara con su recorrido de camino a casa.

Durante todo el transcurso los únicos sonidos eran de un inquieto Xian Di en cual quería regresar a los brazos de su "madre" pero en ningún segundo Macau le permitió el volver a sus brazos ya que quien lo cargaba era su maestro y no se atrevía al igual que él, al hablar.

* * *

Bueno... creo que hasta aqui les dejo el capi,

espero que les haya gustado la idea de que Taiwan ayude. Si me preguntan que es lo que hacía sola en el parque lo diré después.

Si tienen alguna idea pueden hacérmela saber.

Chau~

Pd. Disculpen la tardanza,problemas familiares algo serios...


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui estoy de regreso~

Luego de meditarlo por el giro de la historia (cuando tenia tiempo... osea casi nunca) pude darle esta vuelta.

Espero que les guste y recompense lo que me tarde .

* * *

_Sentía el ambiente dentro de la casa tan pesado que no sabía si era correcto hablarle a su maestro o simplemente quedarse callado y preferir que las cosas se olvidaran por sí solas; le ayudó a que llegara hasta su habitación para recostarle encima de la cama e ir al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios._

Le había dejado allí, sin ningún comentario o siquiera algún gesto en su rostro que no fuera seriedad. El pequeño Xian Di se removía de manera violenta entre sus brazos buscando al que según su instinto era su madre que ahora se había alejado de él y como todo panda bebé le correspondía buscar cueste lo que cueste. No se dio cuenta en que momento fue cuando por fin el pequeño panda se había soltado de su agarre y empezó a moverse por la cama oliendo en todas direcciones buscando el olor de Macau y así poder encontrarle.

-Ven pequeño, Yao te cuidará por ahora, aru.- Xian Di sin escucharle siguió olfateando en busca de Chao hasta el punto de querer tirarse de la cama y seguir con su búsqueda más adelante.

-¡Xian Di!...-

Logró detenerle antes de que se cayera pero esto había tenido un precio. Su tobillo se había vuelto a mover causandole más dolor del que ya tenía y haciendo que soltara uno que otro grito de dolor.

_Ya estaba de camino a la habitación de su maestro cuando escuchó como este gritaba el nombre del pequeño panda con un tono de desesperación y miedo marcado en su voz. Corrió con las cosas en las manos para llegar y poder saber qué es lo que le molestaba._

_-¡Yao!- Gritó del susto cuando le vio moviéndose tan bruscamente y más cuando notó que sufría por el dolor que su tobillo le causaba._

_-¡No te muevas!-Le había puesto de nuevo en el centro de la cama esta vez con el panda ya en sus brazos, tranquilo de estar con su "madre" dejó de moverse y Yao pudo quedarse quieto. Estaba más que preocupado por su maestro, el siempre necio a ir a un doctor y mejor esperar a que se curara con los tratamientos en casa abogando que él sabía más que los doctores de ahora… En ocasiones como esas su maestro parecía ya todo un anciano testarudo._

Le vio, estaba con una respiración algo acelerada por la carrera y su cara solo denotaba preocupación por él y algo de enojo por haberse herido pero no decía nada al respecto. Se quedaba callado como años atrás cuando él sabía que le quería decir algo.

Nunca podía descifrar lo que pensaba….

-Solo me moví para que Xian Di no cayera aru, como si deseara hacerme mas daño…-

¿Como era que se atrevía Macau a creer que él quería lastimarse? Eso era muy grosero de su parte…

Ya iba a molestarse con él cuando vio su rostro… ese gesto de pena y culpabilidad no le dejaron recriminarle nada como hubiera deseado. Simplemente le hizo un puchero mientras decía en voz baja. -No haría algo como eso aru ¿Cómo crees eso?- Para luego esquivar su mirada.

_Suspiró, no quería discutir en esos momentos con su maestro así que no dijo nada más y acomodó al pequeño Xian Din en sus piernas después de sentarse en la orilla de la cama._

_-Ven, déjame vendarte y ponerte una crema para que se desinflame tu tobillo…- Trató de no verle a la cara ya que no quería verle enojado con él o que le mirara de una manera indiferente._

_-Sabe… lo estuve pensado y… tan pronto se recupere de su tobillo he de marcharme, ya me ha enseñado muchas cosas que me ayudarán a cuidar de Xian… por eso yo creo que será lo mejor dejar de infortunarle lo más rápido posible…-_

¿Qué era lo que había dicho? '¿En verdad se iría de su lado?...

Se quedó mudo, dejó que le tratara y vendara mientras él se mantenía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Para cuando salió de ellos Chao ya había terminado su trabajo con él y ahora arrullaba a Xian Di para que tomara una siesta y así ponerlo a su lado.

-Así se irá acostumbrando a ti… iré a hacer la comida, volveré con tu porción para que puedas descansar después de eso…- No le dejó decir nada ya que de inmediato se había retirado de la habitación dejándole solo con Xian Di… pronto se quedo dormido con el único pensamiento que rondo su cabeza "¿Por qué no se quedaba con él?"...

_Mientras preparaba la cena se preguntaba si desde un principio había hecho lo correcto, tal vez si le hubiera dejado cuidar del pequeño Xian di las cosas hubieran resultó diferentes para ambos; tal vez Xian dI sería más feliz con los cuidados de su maestro y con lo que respecta a él, pudo haberse quedado en casa de su maestro de una manera más cómoda, sin peleas o momentos incómodos._

_Cuando terminó puso todo en una bandeja lista para poder dejar que su maestro comiera y durmiera un poco. Se encaminó al cuarto de su maestro cuando de nuevo antes de entrar escuchó uno que otro murmullo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y asomarse para poder qué pasaba._

_Su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que quien hablaba era su maestro pero este estaba profundamente dormido con Xian Di abrazado a su lado. -Ma…¿Por…qué?...- No sabía qué era lo que decía su maestro pero fuera lo que fuera debía despertarlo. Le movió el hombro de un lado a otro tratando de despertarle pero parecía no querer hacerlo. Se iba a rendir cuando vió como su maestro pronunciaba su nombre humano entre suspiros haciéndole sonrojar para luego darse un golpe mentalmente por la idea que le había cruzado por la mente._

_-Debo de estar muy confundido… debió de haber dicho otra cosa…. o por lo menos haberlo dicho con otra intención….- Volvió a tratar de levantarle pero esta vez se agachó para poder hablarle al oído en modo de susurro y no asustarle. -Maestro,... despierte, debe de comer algo…-_

Soñaba con esos bellos momentos de antes, en esos tiempos cuando les tenía a todos a su lado y les podía mimar y cuidar cuanto quisiera sin miedo a que se revelaran en su contra, sin ningún resentimiento de por medio y donde sus superiores no eran cosa él debiera obedecer como si fuera uno más. Justo en esos momentos estaba en su hermoso jardín, tan grande como para que no se viera su fin desde donde estaba. Les buscaba por el jardín ya que estaban jugando. En ese momento escuchó que le llamaban, no era una voz infantil sino la de un adulto pero aun así le era muy familiar así que le siguió entre el bosque adentrándose hasta que pudo verle, era el pequeño Macau que estaba escondiéndose de él detrás de uno de los robustos árboles dentro del jardín.

Con sigilo llegó hasta donde estaba uno de sus pequeños y le rodeó con ambos brazos en un abrazo protector gritando "¡Te encontré! Aru" mientras le hacía cosquillas, pero justo cuando le iba a besar la frente como siempre lo hacía con ellos todo se había desvanecido. Volvió a escuchar la misma voz de antes que le llamaba, ahora le ignoraba ya que estaba tratando de encontrar de nuevo a su pequeño Macau, miraba a todos lados pero solo veía oscuridad. Cuando estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación logró oler ese aroma que reconocería en cualquier lado, la fragancia de la flor de loto que siempre había tenido Macau desde que le había encontrado…

La siguió, con su visión algo borrosa ya que estaba empezando a salir de su ensoñación pudo ver una sombra encima suyo, aún no recordando que lo anterior había sido un sueño levantó sus brazos para rodear a la persona que estaba enfrente suyo, de inmediato pudo ver los rasgos característicos de su pequeño Macau y no pudo evitar el besar sus labios ya estando tan cerca.

-Macau….-

* * *

Bueno he aquí otro momento de incomodidad para esos dos, ya habrá un punto en el que deberán de tomar las decisiones de si hablar o no al respecto. Nos leemos otro día~


End file.
